


Баки рассыпается

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Freeform, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: ... и на этот раз - навсегда.





	Баки рассыпается

      Баки рассыпается.  
        
      Он даже помнит это состояние — неясно, как сквозь дымку, помнит, как неожиданно перестал чувствовать свое тело. Это было почти не страшно, только совершенно непонятно, и он, кажется, даже успел сделать шаг или два… Только что в нескольких метрах от него стоял Стив, а через мгновение не было уже ничего и никого, и самого Баки тоже не было…  
        
      Как Баки вообще может это помнить?  
        
      Сейчас Баки рассыпается снова, и ему кажется, что на этот раз все по-настоящему. По крайней мере, у него есть время подумать, ведь с его телом все в порядке, и о том, что происходит на самом деле, знает только сам Баки. Люди вокруг — шумные, радостные, обнимаются друг с другом и что-то говорят, не замечая его состояния. Баки, наверное, рад за них — должен быть рад, определенно, все ведь кончилось, ужасная катастрофа исправлена…  
        
      Взгляд Баки неожиданно ловит Наташа и тут же морщится, сдерживая слезы. Ее сразу обнимает Клинт, и Баки кажется, что Наташа по-настоящему рыдает, опущенные плечи трясутся в агонии, но ее сразу уводят, и Баки снова остается в толпе один.  
        
      Один.  
        
      К горлу подкатывает неизвестно откуда взявшаяся паника, он трясет головой и ищет взглядом выход. По плечу хлопает чья-то рука — кажется, Уилсон, или, может быть, Лэнг, ему плевать, даже не вздрагивает, просто ни на секунду не сбавляет шага и через пару минут оказывается в глухой роще, обнаруживая сбитое слишком резким бегом дыхание и капли пота на лбу. Вокруг только шум деревьев и пение птиц, знакомые по какой-то из прошлых жизней, но Баки не уверен, по какой именно.  
        
      Баки один.  
        
      Он не был один почти никогда.  
        
      Может, разве что когда ушел на фронт, но и тогда он был не совсем один, потому что где-то далеко за морем оставался  _он_ , а, значит, Баки мог о нем думать.  
        
      Тогда Баки попал в плен, а потом  _он_ вернулся и спас его, и все стало еще лучше, чем раньше, пока Баки не умер. Может, лучше бы тогда это случилось насовсем, чтобы не было этого дурацкого одиночества и пустоты вокруг и внутри, но нет, не лучше, ведь в тот раз все кончилось хорошо! Баки воскрес, Баки снова не был один, с тех пор Баки ни разу не был один, четыре года минус год заморозки — чудо, о котором можно только мечтать.  
        
      Больше чудес не будет.  
        
      Баки как может пытается заглушить то, что творится у него в голове, но не может. Правда в его голове больше него самого, он не справляется с ней, не может заткнуть, не может запретить ей  _быть_.  
        
      Он очень не хочет срываться, не хочет пугать всех этих людей, привлекать внимание, не хочет, чтобы на него тратили время.  
        
      Баки не хочет существовать.  
        
      Баки срывается и воет в голос, кажется — падает на колени, кажется — разбивает в кровь костяшки, кажется — ломает пальцы.  
        
      Правда срывается вместе с ним, ширится, заполняет собой рощу и весь мир, всю вселенную, полную счастливых людей, гасит ее, превращает в ничто.  
        
        
      Стива больше нет.  
        
        
      Конечно же, потеря национального героя не проходит мимо внимания общественности. На похоронах пустого гроба с Баки уже не спускают глаз — он знает это, но даже не пытается высматривать слежку. Наташа говорит, это для его же блага. Баки кажется, что вокруг театр абсурда или пыточная камера, и он хочет ударить себя за эти мысли, но так делать тоже нельзя.  
        
      Людям вокруг плохо. Больно. Грустно. Кто-то плачет, кто-то бормочет проклятия. К пустому гробу тянутся, кажется, со всей страны, хотя всем известно, что настоящая могила даже не на Земле.  
        
      Баки известно это совершенно точно, потому что умер вместе с ним, но не знал об этом, пока не вернулся вместе со всеми остальными.  
        
      В отличие от исчезновения, возвращения Баки почти не помнит. Знает только, что никому не пришлось ему рассказывать о случившемся. Не было никаких неловких сцен, попыток оттянуть неизбежное, поисков нужных слов.  
        
      Баки сам все мгновенно понял.  
        
      Иначе и быть не могло. Чья еще жертва должна была спасти весь мир.  
        
      Бесстрашный хлюпик из соседнего дома и тут оказался первым. Баки снова ничего не смог с этим поделать и теперь уже точно в последний раз.  
        
      Если бы Баки хоть немного верил в высшие силы, то спросил бы их, зачем ему вообще было возвращаться. Но смысла в этом ровно столько же, сколько во всем остальном, то есть — ноль, поэтому Баки даже не дослушивает очередную прочувствованную речь и уходит.  
        
      Его снова отыскивают, конечно, куда-то ведут, пытаются привести в себя. Баки даже хочет сказать им, что не нужно тратить время, так как он должен просто рассыпаться и исчезнуть, но почему-то не может, а потом — снова не хочет.  
        
        
      Стив ему не снится. Это почти обидно — наутро Баки иногда может вспомнить какое-то смутное сияние, но ни лица, ни голоса ничего больше. Это Стив, конечно, но увидеть его во сне по-настоящему все равно было бы неплохо.  
        
      Ведь фотографии и записи Баки давно стер. А потом забыл, что они были.  
        
        
      Иногда с ним разговаривают. Иногда — пытаются помочь. Баки смутно помнит имена и лица, но когда они говорят о Зимнем Солдате, чувствует странную злость и ненависть. Тот, вроде бы, как-то повлиял на его состояние. Баки не уверен, что ненавидит его именно за это, кажется, дело в том, что Солдат причинял Стиву боль, но спорить он не пытается.  
        
      Баки отвечает на вопросы и все никак не может признаться в том, что от него ничего не осталось, и не понимает, о чем с ним говорить. Несколько раз спрашивали, не больно ли ему — Баки честно отвечал, что не знает, но этот ответ их словно не устраивал, так что Баки стал говорить «нет». На самом деле ему по-прежнему не известен верный ответ, но этот хотя бы успокаивает тех, кто спрашивает.  
        
      Где-то глубоко в душе Баки знает, что Стива бы это расстроило. Расстраивать его не хочется даже теперь, но Баки уже смутно помнит, о ком именно эти мысли, так что не может найти в себе сил справиться.  
        
      Все длится, наверное, не слишком долго, но Баки давно не пытается считать часы, дни или недели и не ждет изменений. Так было не всегда, но об этом тоже лучше не думать, иначе приходится вспоминать, ради кого можно было отмечать дни в календаре и ждать новостей.   
        
      Да и окончания истории он, конечно, не видит — выбитая невесть какими средствами и уговорами вторая могила появляется рядом с первой гораздо тише, без толп народа и долгих речей. Ненадолго возобновляется поток приносимых цветов, позже над надгробиями даже появляется памятник…  
        
      Один человек — не такая большая жертва для всеобщего счастья. Два — и подавно.


End file.
